Side Story: The Misunderstanding
by cassidy6
Summary: Kyri and Kabuto go to the beach and plan to spend a quiet day together, but when both of them meet another person, a series of misunderstandings almost leads to their downfall, but is everything as it appears?


**Side Story: The Misunderstanding**

It was around eleven in the morning, and Kyri was excitingly getting ready. After weeks of asking, she has finally convinced Kabuto to go to the beach with her! Since they don't live very far from it, the trip was within walking distance. However, she knew it was going to take a long time to decide what swimsuit she wanted to wear, she has over 30 different styles in multiple colors! Finally, she reached for a sort of skimpy white two piece with a strapless top and a thong bottom, but as she reached for it and her fingers touched it, she heard someone clear their throat loudly behind her. It was Kabuto. She opened her mouth to say something, but he shh'd her.

"No. Why don't you wear the more innocent one next to it?"

She pulled out the Sky blue one piece with ruffles going down the middle on both sides.

"Alright, I'll wear it, but I think my chest has improved since I last-"

He yanked it from her with a red face,

"Okay, nevermind!"

He sighed,

"Honey, you can wear any one you want, I don't have the right to tell you otherwise."

"Aw, of course you do! Look, I'll choose a swimsuit, but I'll wear that beach wrap-around I have, okay? Does that make you feel better sweetie?"

He smiled,

"Yeah, thanks."

Kyri picked a light green two piece that tied around the neck and had normal bottoms, kissed Kabuto on the cheek and went into the bathroom to change into it, she came out and she had a shirt on over her suit, and with that, they started walking to the beach. Kabuto was not happy about going out, but he was doing it for Kyri. When they got to the sandy part of the beach, Kyri wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, thank you for coming with me! I love you so much."

She could tell he wasn't as happy as she was, and he looked very worried.

"Kabuto? What's wrong?"

"I really hate going to public places."

"Oh, yeah..I'm sorry, Kabuto..But I am glad you came!"

Some people walking by gave them a confused look, they saw a girl like Kri and would neve had imagined she would be with a guy like Kabuto. Eventually Kyri found a place to lay their huge towel, then she sat down on it, patting the area near her, a sign that Kabuto should sit down, he held up a hand, a sign for Kyri to wait.

"I'll go get us some refreshments, be right back."

"Okay, and thanks again."

"No problem."

She smiled and closed her eyes. She was in deep thought when someone blocked her sun. She angrily stared up at a man with yellow hair.

"Can I help you?"

The man's eyes sparkled,

"Yes, you can. I was wondering if you would come walk by the water with me."

Kyri blinked,

"Why would I do that? I don't even know you, dude."

"I know,"

He knelt down and grabbed her hands,

"But just passing by, I felt like I've known you my whole life! Please, can we just go talk? Maybe we're soulmates."

Kyri laughed,

"Really? You don't even know my name, besides, I just met you, and you're already getting so serious."

Like she could talk.

"Fair enough. My name's Sanji, what's yours, my gorgeous angel?"

She blushed slightly,

"Um, it's Kyri, nice to meet you."

Knowing that he made an impression, he sat next to her and put his arm around her, she pulled away.

"Oh, Kyri, that's such a gorgeous name! I want to know everything about you, Kyri. SO will you take that walk with me now?"

'Ha! As if! This guy's weird...I could take this guy easily!, No way would I listen to this weakling!'

"Sorry, Sanji, but I'm here with someone."

"Are are you? I'll just have to challenge him then, prove to you that I'm the better man."

Kyri scoffed,

"I don't believe this.."

He walked up to a nearby tree that nobody was around and put his hand on it. Kyri blinked and there was a sudden hand on her shoulder, her mouth dropped open,

"H-how did you-?"

He pointed to the tree, it split in half and fell away from them, she was impressed.

"That's very cool, but I don't really care about whose more skilled, I-"

"Well I do. So, tell me, do you think he would be able to survive a hit like that?"

'_I can't believe this guy! I don't even think Kabuto and I could take him if we took him together!_'

She smirked,

"So you're basically threatening me?"

"Yep, but it's okay, I just want to talk. I want to know about your past, so come on."

She sighed,

"Alright, fine, but it's not a very happy story.."

Sanji held out his hand to help her up, she took it and they started walking towards the water.

Meanwhile, Kabuto returned to an empty spot, he set the two glasses down and sighed. Suddenly a young woman with orange hair walked by, she glanced down and smiled,

"Hello, my name's Nami. Why do you have two glasses of lemonade? You that thirsty?"

He smiled,

"No, I- Yes, would you like one? My name's Kabuto by the way."

"Oh, sure, if you don't mind! Nice to meet you, and thanks."

After a few minutes of talking, they finished their drinks.

"So, you're stuck here until your ride comes?"

"Yeah, it could take awhile, but it's okay. I like it here."

Kabuto stood up,

"Well, I have to go find someone, would you like to come with me?"

Her face turned a bright pink,

"Yeah, I would."

He helped her up and they rushed towards the water.

Sanji grabbed her hands again,

"Oh, what a sad, terrible, lonely life you've had! Don't worry, I'll protect you from now on!"

Kyri laughed nervously,

"I'm sure you would, but I'm just not-"

He tighened his grip,

"I know we just met, but I already feel so strongly for you.."

He pulled her closer, she knew he was stronger than her, so she she didn't bother fighting back. His eyes were serious, but she could see the lust hidden behind that.

Kabuto was in such a rush to find Kyri, he didn't notice Name falling behind.

"Wait up!"

He turned and saw she was a good distance away, he waited.

"Sorry, I'm just a little worried about-"

"I'm sure your friend is okay, you need more confidence in them.."

She fell to her knees in the dry, hot sand, her breathing was short.

"Are you okay, Nami?"

He dropped to his knees and put his arm around her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just never run this much.."

"I'm so sorry! I had no idea-"

She smiled,

"Hey, it's all good. I needed the exercise anyway."

"Well, okay, but I'm not going to leave your side until you feel better."

She looked into his eyes, they were really sincere and caring. She rested her head on his shoulder. They were able to see the water's edge from here, and as Kabuto eyed it, he found Kyri immediately and smiled down at her, until he noticed the yellow-haired man touching her face, and then lock his lips with hers, he was confused and angry.

'_Kyri? After everything I've done for you, this is how you repay me?_'

He turned his attention to Nami, who seemed to be doing better.

"I'm going to go get you a water bottle, okay?"

"Oh, okay, thanks."

"No problem."

Kyri pushed him off,

"Look, Sanji, I've gotten to know you a little better, and you're very nice, but I don't want a relationship, but we can be friends, how about that?"

"But, Kyri, I love you!"

He tried to grab her hands again, but she moved them away, and her wedding band came flying off and landed in the endless sand.

"No! My ring! My hus-brother gave that to me!"

But she didn't have to tell Sanji how important it was, for he was already in the sand, looking for it.

Kabuto returned with her water, she smiled and accepted it graciously, her smile quickly faded when she saw how upset he looked.

"Hey, are you alright? You seem down."

"Yes, I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'll survive."

He sat down in the sand next to her, then Name took a chance and laid her head in his lap. Kabuto thought nothing of it.

Eventually Sanji found the ring, it was shining so beautifully in the sun, he grabbed it.

"I found it, and wow, it's beautiful!"

She wrapped her arms around him in a hug,

"Oh, thank you so much!"

He could feel she was shaking,

"Wow, it's really important to you, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

He smiled, still on the ground,

"You know, I could handle being your friend, but everytime a girl tells me that, I never see them again, so do you promise we'll meet again?"

Nami was enjoying the water bottle Kabuto got for her and kept her position in his lap. Kabuto was spaced out in the clouds, then his gaze went to an excited Kyri, with the yellowed-haired man in the sand holding out a ring, his blodd boiled like the mighty sun just above them. When she nodded and said 'I do', he had no idea what she was agreeing to, but he thought he did!

"I'm so happy I met you today, Kyri!"

"Yeah, me too."

Kabuto's heart dropped,

'_They only met today?_ _What the hell's going on_?'

Nami's voice cut through his thoughts,

"Um, hey are you sure you're alright?"

"Hm? Nothing, I'm fine."

"No, you're not, you're crying!"

"I am?"

She put her hand on his face and wiped away tears, he grabbed her hand and held it.

"You didn't have to do that, Nami."

"But I wanted to."

She smiled up at him and lifted herself up, and kissed Kabuto's lips, which surprised him.

Kyri laughed at something Sanji told her, then she glanced up and noticed Kabuto getting kissed by some girl, then watched her recede back into her husband's lap. Her hands clinched and her eyes watered,

'_What is he doing?_'

Sanji stood up and looked concerned,

"Kyri, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just regretting coming here."

Kabuto looked at her with a confused look,

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because I like you, of course, I want to be with you, Kabuto!"

He sighed,

"I'm flattered,"

He looked down and saw Kyri running from the beach.

"But I have to go!"

She got up and let him leave, she looked down at Sanji, and he shrugged, then they both nodded and ran after them. When Kabuto was running to catch up with her, he noticed the tree Sanji destroyed.

'_What the hell? What kind of person is capable of doing that?_'

He finally caught up to her, he grabbed her arm,

"Kyri, where are you goin-"

"Who do you think you are?"

Her voice was so lost and sad, it made Kabuto want to burst into tears,

""Kyri? What are you talking about?"

Kyri suddenly exploded,

"Kabuto do you think I'm stupid! I saw you kissing that other woman! You pretty much did it in front of Sanji and me!"

Kabuto narrowed his eyes,

"Yes, Let's talk about your new fiancé, shall we?"

Kyri blinked,

"What?"

"Uh, huh, exactly. I saw you two have been walking around all day! I saw you kiss and propose to you!"

"Wha- No! I went walking with him because he was going to fight you if I didn't! Did you see that tree he knocked down? He did that with his foot in less than a second, he pretty much forced me to go talk to him, but I got to know him and he's really nice, we're just friends, honest! And that supposed proposal? My ring fell off, and he found it for me, that's why he was in the sand."

"Then why did I hear you say 'I do'?"

"He had problems before, and I just promised I'd see him again."

"In what way?"

"**As friends, Kabuto!**"

The people at the beach were staring at them, and Kabuto hated to see his wife so upset, but but he saw what he saw, and he wanted answers! Kyri dropped to the sand and bowed her head in defeat, Kabuto sighed,

"Kyri, I think we need to take a break.."

She gasped,

"You're..breaking up with me!"

"No, not breaking up ,just..Hey, are you alright?"

She was trying to stand up and was having trouble, but when she finally stood up, she fell back in the sand and wasn't moving, Kabuto feared the worst. He checked her pulse, still alive. He sighed,

'_Just overexposure to the sun, thank goodness!_'

He then picked her up and walked the short distance back to their home.

When they arrived, he sat her on the living room couch, wet a folded cloth with cold water, and set it gently on her forehead, he touched her face.

'_I never meant this to happen.._'

A sudden knock on the door sent him out of his self-loathing state. He sighed and left Kyri's side for a moment to answer it, and when he did, he was furious.

"You! How did you know where we live? Are you following us? How d-"

Sanji shook his hand, then moved past him to Kyri,

"Is she okay? Oh, my poor Kyri!"

"Do you have _any_ idea how rude you're being! I don't know what you're-"

"I know, I know, she's your sister right?, and you're just protecting her like all brothers do. Don't worry, I'll take good care of her."

"What the_ hell _are you talking about?"

Sanji grabbed her hand and kissed it,

"Oh, precious, I'm here now, It'll be okay, I'll be waiting for you to wake up."

Kabuto snickered,

"Don't give her nightmares.."

"Geez, what is the _matter_ with you?"

"My thoughts exactly."

Sanji stared at him for awhile, then smirked,

"Oh, I get it now, you're a sick individual."

"You're a confusing character, Sanji."

He stood up,

"I heard you're the one that gave her the ring she treasures so much."

Kabuto nodded,

"Yeah, that's because I'm in love with her."

"Aha! I knew it!"

"Well it's not like it was a secret!"

"Look, I know she's beautiful and smart, but she's also your sister, and that's a little-"

"Where are you getting this 'sister' business? I-"

"She told me that's all you were!"

"She said that to protect me,"

At that moment, Nami came through the open door, but the words were already out,

"I'm actually Kyri's husband!"

She looked at the floor,

"Oh.."

He walked up to her,

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you, but-"

"Hey, it's alright, I should've known a guy like you was taken."

Sanji sighed,

"Yeah, same with Kyri, I'm sorry Kabuto, I was so selfish."

"Hey, it's alright. In all fairness, I don't even think I deserve her, and that's why I hate going to public places with her, I hate the looks people give us, she doesn't deserve them."

"Well, I'm glad everything worked out!"

Kabuto glanced behind him and saw Kyri was sitting up and smiling. He rushed over and kissed her briskly on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry Kyri! I forgive you! Sanji explained everything!"

"Aw, it's okay Kabuto, and I forgive you, too!"

Nami and Sanji started leaving, Kabuto spoke up,

"Hey, Sanji you don't have to leave so soon, why don't you stay for dinner?"

Kyri nodded,

"Yes, you too, Nami."

They both smiled,

"Nah, we got to get back to our crew."

Kabuto blinked,

"Crew? You mean you guys know each other?"

"Yeah, we're pirates, and now we have to get back to the beach where our ship is awaiting. Nice to meet you guys."

They closed the door, leaving Kabuto and Kyri to think about the day's events. Kyri couldn't get what Kabuto said our of her mind,

'_I don't deserve her either.._'

She sighed,

'_Oh, Kabuto, I feel the exact opposite.._'

"What are you thinking about?"

"Kabuto I'm sorry, If I hadn't wanted to go to the stupid beach, none of this would've happened!"

"It's okay sweetheart, but what are you _really _thinking about?"

She jumped at the question,

"Um, nothing much. it's just, well, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, what you said, I think you do deserve me, well better than me actually. An example, at the beach, I saw this really beautiful woman, and from the way she was talking to her friends, she seemed to have a really great, caring personality.."

Kabuto smiled and pretended to think,

"Huh, you know, I think I saw that woman.."

Kyri sighed,

"I knew you would, I mean she was pretty hard to miss.."

He put a gentle hand on her face,

"Yes. she was. But the only woman I saw at the beach with those and other amazing qualities, was you, and I'm lucky to be with you."

Kyri blushed,

"Kabuto, you're so sweet..I'm glad I ran away and found you."

Another knock on the door sounded, with such force it knocked Kyri's headband off the wall it was mounted on. Kabuto opened the door and Kyri used the metal on her band to see who it was, she groaned, a leaf village ANBU? She didn't know who it was, but she assumed Kabuto did because he didn't look worried at all. She closed her eyes and sighed, then she returned them to the reflexion. Kabuto had his back to him now, signaling her to come talk to him, Kyri smiled and started walking over, until she noticed the ANBU pull something out from his robe, and he moved before she realized it was a kunai, and stabbed Kabuto multiple times in the back, Kyri lost it. She ran over to him.

"Oh, Lord, no! Don't worry, Kabuto, you're going to be alright! It's not that bad, really! Just stay with me!"

When she tried to use her healing jutsu, nothing would happen,

'_What the hell? Why won't my healing work? Why won't ANY of my abilities work? What's going on here?_'

Kyri had forgotten all about the ANBU, he was behind her now, he grabbed the back of her head and slit her throat, and threw her body hard against the floor.

Suddenly, Kyri sprung up in her bed, short of air but still managed to yell,

"**I'm sorry, Kabuto**!"

She was holding her neck when she heard rapid footsteps up the stairs,

"Kyri, are you okay? I heard you scream from outside!"

Kyri couldn't hold back her tears of joy. She slung off the covers and rushed up to her beloved husband, who held her close.

"Oh, Kabuto! I had this dream, it started off great, then some drama, than it was resolved, then it became a nightmare! Oh, I was scared, I-"

Kabuto soothed her gently,

"Shh, Kyri, It's okay, I'm here now and you're awake."

She held him tighter,

"Mm, I love you so much."

Kabuto smiled,

"I love you, too"

As she started getting ready for her day, she couldn't keep a smile off her face, after she brushed her teeth, she reached for her hairbrush,

'_Just a dream, thank goodness._'

Kabuto took his hair out of his ponytail and used the mirror in their bedroom to brush his hair.

"Hey, Kyri, I just thought of a great idea!"

She started brushing her hair gently,

"Hm?"

"Well, in view of your night, I know what we could do to make you feel better."

"Aw, what did you have in mind dear?"

She glanced over at the clock, almost eleven.

'_Wow, I slept late..wait..oh no!_'

"We can go to the beach!"

Kyri's eyes widened, and her brush clattered to the floor.

_END_


End file.
